Vinland
by Caleo4ever42
Summary: Canada has been trying to tell the Nordics something for years but has been too scared to let them know.- Gods of Olympias this is a horrible summary I don't own anything! there maybe some swearing. *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**1963 L'Anse aux Meadows**

He watched as they uncovered the houses long ago forgotten. The viking houses were uncovered and restored, much like his memory. How he could of forgotten he would never know. but one question remained; how would he tell them?

-line break-

**Present Day UN Building**

"I can't do it I'm such a coward!"

"No your not Matt your just waiting for the right moment."

"I've been waiting for 50 years Al that moment will never come."

"yes it will Matt. The right moment will come along and you'll tell them you're Vinland."

Iceland paused he was walking past when he heard the name Vinland. He had been looking for Vinland for years now. The way Norway looked when he thought of that little nation... Iceland knew how happy it would make his brother to see him again. but there in that room was his little brother. his little brother has been trying to tell them for years but was too scared...

"Come on Matt! You're Canada, the second largest country, the Country who took Vimy ridge in three days, and the only country who has burned down the White House. You're no coward!"

"I guess you're right"

"THE HERO IS ALWAYS RIGHT! COME ON LETS GET SOME MD!"

"You go ahead, I've got some things to think about."

"ALRIGHT BUT DON'T TAKE TO LONG!"

Iceland hid as America raced out of the room singing "I'm loving it". This is the best chance he would get and he was going to take it. Iceland slowly walked in to the room.

"Vinland?" He asked


	2. Chapter 2

**AN;Thank you so Much for all the reviews! Made my day! Anywho this chapter is in Canada POV and third person.I'll try to make it less Choppy but I'm not very good at Sappy. Also I may may have lied about no pairing, there may be a slight sufin. Not sure yet.  
><strong>- line break-

"Vinland?"

Canada looked up to see his worst fears come true...Iceland had figured it out first before he could tell him. he was shocked Greenland had told him that Iceland was at a standstill in his search. "I-iceland?" Canada replied in a shaky vioce

"Is it really you...?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I should have told you but-" Canada was cut off by Iceland hugging him

"It's alright. I understand you probably felt abandoned after we left. We should be the ones apologizing."

"Do you think you can keep this a secret. I want to tell them myself."

"I will but if you want we can tell them together."

-1week later-

**1 week later, UN Building G8 Meeting**

It was a normal G8 meeting. Germany had just brought order to the room after Russia got a surprise 'visit' from Belarus (Russia's still hiding in the closet). When Denmark and Sweden burst into the room Denmark grabbed Canada in a fireman's carry while Sweden paralyzed everyone with his glare. Canada was shouting french profanities at the two the whole time, the latest in the stream causing France to faint.

"Vat just happened." Germany asked the first to recover from the event

"I berieve Canada was just kidnapped." Japan replied ever calm


	3. Chapter 3

**UN Building  
><span>**

Canada had finally calmed down enough to speak English.

"DENMARK PUT ME DOWN!"

"No way Viny."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"When hell freezes over."

"Hell is already frozen. it's Russia second home."(Canada has a hard time keeping grudges)

"seriously?"

"Yeah he invited me over to play hockey one time."

"REALLY?"

"Oui."

"I guess I can't call you Viny anymore."

"DAMN RIGHT!"

"Why did you kidnap me anyways."

"Family time of course."

"Couldn't that wait till after the meeting."

"We've already waited a thousand years how much longer do you want us to wait?"

"2 hours."

"Way to long."

"Fucking hoser. You've known for 2 days now."

"It took 2 days to set it up."

"Doesn't mean you can kidnap me."

"Does so."

"Whatever, What are you forcing me to do?"

"You'll see."Denmark turned the corner and Canada saw a whole Viking village set up in the middle of the hallway.

"No way am I doing something this illegal!"

"Don't worry, you have no choose in the matter."

-Meanwhile-

**G8 Meeting**

"Mon petite Mattieu!"France moaned

"I didn't know the Frog-language had that many swear words." England amitted

"Really Mattie used all of them on you when we were growing up." America stated

"Git!"England Shouted and began to try to strangle America

"America-San, Engrand-San shourd we not herp Canada-San?" Japan asked tiring to break the two.

"Yes I suppose you're right Japan. We should help the poor lad out." England said letting go of America's neck

-line break-

**AN: So what do you think? I rewrote this three times if you must know, this was the best version. I might do a flashback to when Canada and Iceland tells them (but you have to beg). AND OH MY GODS PEOPLE LIKE THIS SHIT (aren't I confident in my work)! Seriously I don't know why you awesome people read this (you have good taste though)! SuFin coming in the next chapters. Oh and sorry for poking fun at Russia couldn't help it.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Viking Village in a hallway of the UN Building**

"No way am being part of a viking raid!"

"Suit yourself"

-same time later-

Canada found himself tied to a chair in the middle of a longhouse. The longhouse was empty, the only things in it were him and the chair. This was bringing back memories he didn't want to of **that** day.

-Flash Back-

_Canada woke up to find the village empty. He run to through the huts looking for someone...anyone. Everything was gone the food, the animals, even the furniture (not surprising seeing how much uncle Berwald loved the furniture). the only things left were a change of clothes, enough rations to last a month and the bed he had slept in.  
><em>

_They never even said goodbye. He remembered how happy they were last night, happy to leave him no doubt._

-End of Flash Back-

He sighed no point remembering that. Blinking away tears Canada tried yet again to get out of his bonds.

-2 days back (not a flash back)-

**2 days ago L'Anse Aux Meadows**

Iceland had dragged the 4 other Nordic to the archeological site, Now a world heritage site. They marveled at how well the sod longhouses were restored. they went inside one of the three and stopped dead the inside was exactly what it was like 1000 years ago.

"Brings ya back eh?" someone said behind them "They were going to leave longhouses empty but I convinced them to let me furnish them. The emptiness always reminded me of that day." the sadness in the voice thinly masked

"What day?"Norway asked as the Nordics turned around to find Canada standing in the door

"The day you left."

The usually stoic nation for once faltered and tackled the Canadian. Denmark, Finland and even Sweden followed suit.

_"Can't breath!"_Canada said in Old Norse

**AN: OH MY GODS 5 REVIEWS, 5 FAVORITES AND 10 FOLLOWS THANKS SO MUCH!**

**On an more important note I've never been to L'Anse aux Meadows from the internet I know that there is Three restored building there I Don't know if they're empty or not. Also I don't know if they took the furniture or not I just said that to poke fun at sweden. no offense to Swedish people!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:I'm sooo sorry to took so long to update. I was planning to update it sooner! I understand if you hate me for the rest of time.*emo corner time***

**Hallway Outside the G8 Meeting UN Building**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course I'm sure! It's gonna be so fun to beat them!"

"They do have America and Russia."

"Yeah but we have Canada on our team!"

"Whatever are we done here?"

"I was waitting for you!"

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!"

**"DUDES DID YOU HEAR SOMETHING?"**

"Dritt(Shit)! Let's get outta hear!" and with that the two nations disappeared down the hallway.

-Centered line break-

**G8 Meeting UN Building(after the hallway stuff happened)**

America slammed the door open like the hero he is(not), to find the Hallway empty!

"DUDES I SWEAR I HEARD SOMEONE!" The (non)Hero said looking into the hallway

"Maybe they run off?" Japan suggested politely

"DUDE WHAT'S THAT?" America asked pointing to the door. The other nations looked to where he was pointing to see a note stuck to the door by a hatchet(How did they not notice that?)

"It's a note you git!" England said as he grabbed it."It's from the Nordics!" England said looking at the hatchet note(Always wanted to write that!)

"Ve, What does it say?"Italy asked excited to get a note

**-What the hatchet note says-**

The Nordics(plus Canada) challenge the G8(minus Canada) to a game of ice hockey! If you accept come to the Viking Village in the middle of a hallway!

PS. Sorry about kidnapping Canada but we needed family time that couldn't wait.

**-end of hatchet note and Chapter-**

**AN: What were you expecting something different? While the juniors were on and I needed a better story line. cause dinner with the Nordic was boring! You can only have Norway strangle Denmark so many times and the G8 rescue Canada thing just didn't work. Please suggest positions cause I can't think of a good line for the G7(that's what I'm calling them for the rest of the fic)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:Ok standing for last 10 years in the men ice hockey world championships for Italy, Germany, Japan, Brittan and France; Italy 12th-19th place, Germany 9th-17th place, Japan 15th-20th place, Brittan 20th-26th place, France 16th-20th place! Don't know why I'm telling you this! Sorry it took so long to update!  
><strong>

**Viking Village in the Middle of a hallway in the UN Building**(try saying that 10 times fast)

"Do you think they might actually show up?" Denmark asked playing with some Lego. (He was making a TOTALLY EPIC Castle But I need to finish this chapter so I'll tell ya more later! But it was EPIC!)

"They went to the Hockey rink last time I checked." Canada said practicing his slap shot, he was having trouble getting it under 343.2 m/s(1,126 ft/s) A.K.A. the speed of sound(He didn't want to hurt them too badly).

"Why would th-"*Sonic Boom*"they go there?"Denmark asked fiddling with with his EPIC castle

"They'll need practice. Germany and Japan play but aren't top tier and Italy, England and France haven't played for awhile."*Sonic Boom*

"How do you know that?"*Sonic Boom*

"Know thy enemy."*Sonic Boom*

"Enemy? Really? It's just a game." Denmark knew his mistake as soon as he said it. You **NEVER **call hockey just a game in front of Canada(During the last NHL lockout they had to tie him up so he didn't hurt anyone...it didn't work that just made him more angry but that's a horror story for another time). Denmark ducked and ran. He was lucky because a puck going at **MACH 3** went straight where his head was less then a moment ago. Instead of hitting it's intended target the puck hit the EPIC castle causing Lego pieces to go everywhere. Not that Denmark noticed he was too busy running for his life.

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL HOCKEY?!**" Canada shouted chasing after the Dane. Hockey stick at the ready to beat the crap out of poor Denmark.

-Line break-

"STOP YOU'RE COMPLAINING AND GET ON ZE ICE!" Germany shouted at the other six nations "It's not like ve're accepting ze're challenge by practicing!"little did they know how wrong Germany should have read the fine-print.(**AN:Maw-ha-ha-ha!**)

"ALRIGHT DUDE! GEEZ TAKE A CHILL PILL!" America said going on the ice.

"Why are we doing this anyway, knowing Matthew none of us will come out of this with anything less then a cracked rib."England said

"Mon Petit would do no such!"France exclaimed

"Dude two words; NHL Lockout." America said for once serious. The other Nations shivered at the mention of that horrific advent all too busy flash backing to notice the scared Dane and angry Canadian running past them.

-End Chapter-

**Whoa longest Chapter yet! I might not update for awhile you know exams and stuff. Thanks for reading and please check out the poll on my profile!**


	7. I'm really sorry!

I'm sssssooooooooooooo sorry but alot came up and this is literally my first chance to post this but I'm not going to be able to post another chapter till (hopefully) my march break. I'm currently Job Hunting and my teachers are giving me a lot of homework. I'm really sorry for not letting you know sooner. You guys mean alot to me and seeing that people like something I wrote is amazing! I was never really confident in my work but you guys really give me confidence not just in my writing but in my day to day life. So thanks to every person who even tried this. I'm really sorry about this!


End file.
